Mario and Peach make sex 2
by Vin Deisel111
Summary: The sequel to am favournet writer Jack ressel's masterpiece Mario and peach makesex
1. Chapter 1

Mario an peach make sex 2

Tis is a seqel to mah favority fan fiction Mario and peach make sex by jack russekls.

Authurs notees This is very hot and sexy if your young please leavw now/

Chapter 1: Willu

Yoshi an toad were having great sexy time

"I am cum" said Yoshi

Me to "said Yoshi"

Cum flying into da fridge to make aome isce ceroam. Toadate it up "yummy I like our cum cream .

Yoshi and toad ewer habeign hot lezbion sex because both 0of them had got s sex chang because spme peolle think that is sexy but I think it is but a t the same time it is'nt becuse the are men before and both had willus.

Their big boobs wer boinging off eachother an they wer squasijng their wet vignass against each other and using a big stikck for in out eachother. Their virginas were being entered fast thrudsting motion.

Than the two of them fibsihed off their sexing. Toad was hot and stickty and he ahd taken off his mushroom on his headt. He loked like Vin Deisel who is ma favourite anime actou0r. Yosh sayed "that was amzing toad, I want your vigna in mee". Then they video tasped the whoel sexx and sent the video to Lueegi who saided "Mama mia and fell over".

Frank Ryanson is an ex polce offcer now author but he is always up to bet bad guyz . He is also maRIo's

Cusin. He sexing peach really hard an sexy when their was cnock on dor. "imma home bitch me want sex now"yelled Hide sayed peach to hid in the closet from his cousn. Than Mario came in and grab peaches boobies and boady and then had sex in the bathroom stairs, in the kitchen, in te swiming pool, on top of the Eiffel toer, in hospital, in the car park, in his mothers house in front of his mother an in the closet frank hid in. Frank's willi got reily big and couldn't stp hisel f from cooming. He cumed on marios face "mmammia mia shouted Mario ARE YOU MAN PEACH" "not it me cusin " said frank Ryanson. They then had a sexy 3some with peach Mario took anal and frank front. "Just like old timesa cousin" said frank. They both jizzizled at the same time and peach got pregent. Mamma mia said frank and Mario "who"is the father they cried.

Mario and FRAnk wend outseed and they smoked as cigrette each becuze it make bpth of dem loak cool but my mum told me that smocking is bad so I dont know. Than the both whent insid because they whanted tofuck eachother and pech at the same tim spethron. But wan they wint inta the bed room, their wasas a note on thi bef that sayed "I taken youor princees to our castle signed Bowser ans Spethron hahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhah!11111.

"ohhh nooooo saided Frank and Mario.

The sexy continues

Tune in next tiem for mor sexy actione.


	2. Chapter 2

Mario and Peach make sex 2

Authoors notes: Som people said to me after my last chapte that Spethron was nit in tge first MaRIo and peCH make sex story by Jack Russel butt I say to them that Spethron wahs in his story called Cloud Strife the dirty window cleaner. Yo should chek it out it is alsi a masterpoice. An also Spethro is ma favourate villin from his storys.

Chapter 2!: Lueegis sexy sex plan

Daisy was going fo a walk in da moning ad it was a lovel day. She whent down the path and wash gong past Toads hoose wen she heard loud moans comin from the house. She WHENT IN And saw YOshi an Tod having hawt stiky sex. They wesr doing it in Toads swiming pool like two reailly gorgeeous female fish. They was swiming around Toad ans Yoshu very hapy anb Toad was slapping yoshi's big curvii ass.

Daisi was shocked wen she saw thise butt aso she was really turned on. Qhwn Toad saw Daisy ans said "coom here you sexy booby babe I whant your love juice in my mouth!" Daisy stated to taking of her clorthes Her bog boobis were hanging out anf Yoshi an toad cud see her lusches vigina. She wanted too get wet… so she joomped in to tha swimming pull. (That was a pun. Dad you like it? Tell mw in the coments). Than… splash "I am cum" she squeled loidly

Meanwhilly with Mario Anb Frampk, they were stresset because Princesa pehch had been koodknapped by tha evil Bowser and Sepherib (from Cloud strife the dirty windiw clayner). Te were stressd becoose it was the first time Peach had ben taken ba two men at once. We are nat counting the way mArio and Franx took her in her holes becuz that whas nota kidnapping – wink winj.

So teh called Lueegi who was Marios brothwe and also Fronk's cusin and luigi came over imneedeately on his moped which had a cool turbo engine. I thougut of Luigi having tis because Ma broher has a cool bikey like this.

Luigi seid to Maro anb Framk "It's all right" I know how we can tak out that evil sepheroht and Bowser "he saided excited"!

I read the Willy Wang newspaper said Looeigi (this ise the newspaper dat willi wanf pooblishes on the side of doing his wandow cleaning businesss.)

I saw in Willy Wangs knewspapre how Clodu Stife bate teh evel Spehtron. He got Sephiroth arrestid for BEiNg a racist person to pepole. He cahled a black girl clocolate and this was racist so a man called the police and he was arrestof. "WE will so that than and than wr can resqueue peach fROm dem. Shouted luigi"

Will THE thre heros rescu the princes and will they stap Spethrons sexy evil ways? Tuen in next time wift chapter four: The sexy rescu of Peach !


	3. Chapter 3

Mario and peach make sex 2

Chapter 3: The sexy sex mission of epic begims

"LEHS DO THISS" Mario shooted loud! "YEh" LOUDly said luigi and Frank. They were standing in the hall of Marios big mansione and the wer gettign rread for going to take on bowser and Sephiroth.

Luigi was looking cole becayse he was wearing army gear and had gin in his hand. He wqs holding gun with both hands with cool look on his face and then he loked like Liam NEeson. As well Frank lookd like dwayhne jonstone the rock an he was wearing no cloths. His willu was really big and "Mario said he cod use It as a weapoon!11"

The three heros set off to fight bowser and spethron but they had to find a black gil or maybee an Asian grill. The knew that spethron had been tricked bu chocolate before so they decided to find an Asian girl.

Mario whent to his Asian grill in tha town and said to her "cum help us fight seprib u dirt bitch". Yes Mario-San "she said" – SHE was Japanese and her name was yuki.

Suddenly Mario gaht really horny and jumped on topp of her. He stated to jizziz;le small bit out his tip. "YOU MAKE ME CUM TO WANT TO" Mari0 shouted loidly. His dick got big and harf and he slipped it through that dress yuki wahs wearing. It was very pretty japanes kimono dress (I leanr this from anime :P) and he fucked her reallli hard. They did it in her bed, out the window, on tap of Frank.

Maro was fooking her puss but than Luuegi join in and put his long thing sword (wenis) in her mouth. They wear all doing her except frampt so he started to rub himself on her body but than before frank could rub her wit his big dock, luigi's long thin willy whent too far in her throt and she choked on it and died.

Mario and louiji both cumed Into her but frank didn't. He was disappointed but then he gaht angry. "Grrrr cusins. It is your fault I did nat get to cume. YOuer tearing me apart!"!

"Oh no"  
sayed Mario" Fronk isn't good when he angry.

"Mamma mia lets a go" He will bert out heads in!"

Frabk was on steroids and the make people angrer so frank was reilli angry so he attacked Mari and Luegi. Lugi wen to shot Frank eith his gun but frank hit luiigi first and he flew away and hit the wall.

Mario ran outseed and whent over to someones car. They were still in tha= car so opened tha door and pulled them oot (like an gta – one of my favourite game bat my mum say it bad becuze violins)

Mario drov away. He wood hav to rethonk his plan!

Tre be continood next tyme, pls tune in!

Will Maroo be safe? Willy rescu peach? Will luigi get to hospeetal? How will he calm down Sephiroth? Damnnn you spethron!


	4. Chapter 4

Mario anb Pech chapter 4

A dark sky loomed (I learrnd this word today) abov mario's head. He was scarred becuze his brother luigi was injoored. He was going to need more help. He was going to need a new racial minority women so he whent back to willy wang. "Willy Wang, I need a new racyel minoritea woman!".

"That's alright mArio take one f my many prostitutes! Im not just a window cleaning boss!"  
"Oh wow, now I know why the call u the willy WANG!" said marrio happiley!

The ledgend willy wang introduced him to some new woman. She was also Asian butt she was Chinese.

SHE was extrememly intelligint with an iq of 100000000000000000000000000000 and she was very slender and sexy. Her boady was totalli amzing and marui fell in lufe with her immehdiatlay!11

MAhrio wasa scared becuze he thought he might be falling in love at first sight with this bewtifurl chinooz girl.

I am ling-ping-jing "she sayed. "Well hello thare im maro said mariO"

Mario was sosexy that Linping jing coulnd't resits and she was really arowsed because he looked like a Vin Deisel from the movie cars. So than they wer in willy wangs office and she wanted him to fuck her so Mario layed her on the desk and took out hus big meaty cock and through her he Chinese dress he put it into her vigna and started to sex her started too moan becaus mario's peeanus was very hard and it was filling up her vignna. Then Mario had and idea so he put on one of his gloves which he normally wears but only took off for sex so his hands wood be softer for woman (especially peach).

Then Mario maid ling ping jing stand up and spread her legs apart. Than he crouched beneth her and started to hop up and down with his fist in the ayre (like when he jumps in Mario gams) so then he was fisting her hard anb tha coins were flying out jost like in the maro games.

THEN Mario got hungry anb it wahs early in that morning so he thoguh he would make a breakfast for them he thught he would make it on her boday since she was so hawt that she cuud cook the food on her stomach! (I got thi idea from jack rusekls fan fic 'cloud strife the dirty window cleaner') so then mariu got oot the eggs and bacon and sausage but not his sasooge becuze he doesn't want his peeanus coked for breakifest.

He also gat ketchup for put on his sausage but this time he want to put it on his sausage and also the cooking sausage. The food sizzled on her tummy and Mario went "mmmmmm that's some nice smelling sex breakfast" It also slight smelled of marios jizzz bebcuase he had jizzizled all over her.

He had even jizzlied over her soul.

The food was ready but the temperatoore was too hot and so she died. She coodn't handel all tha sexy power and so she choked and did. Also she may have choked ona littel bit of mario's cume wich was thick and milky.

"OHss a no! Mamma Mooa! I didn't even get toh make her pregents which I thonk is sexi but some othra people think is not sexy bit I don't know." – said Mario sadly.

Authurs notes – what wilb Mario do now? Willy have to find more racial rhinorities to send to sephribth. Who knows? Oh know Mario! Come back next tim for more sexy tension and actione!


End file.
